A Bule Roze For Her
by bluerozelovetruth
Summary: A Little story when Kaito Kid gets shoot and gose to Aoko for help A story of love Blue Roze


A Blue Rose For Her

Kaito kid was flying in the air with a huge diamond. He checks it for pardon, but it didn't have it.

'Damn it" Kaito curse mentally to himself. "Well, might as well return it" he then gilds back to the museum to return it, but when he landed he was then taken by surprise and the inspector tried to catch him.

KID got out of the way just in time. He drops the jewel and then made a run to jump off the building, but as he runs the inspector shoot him in his right shoulder.

"AHH" he yells but keeps a poker face and continuous to fly away. Kaito kid was thinking he had to get help, soon. He couldn't go to the hospital. Also, jin was out of town. Then he thought.

"Maybe I can go to…..Aoko" He thought "but what will she think? Well that's a risk I'll have to take." He then makes a course to Aoko's house.

Aoko was sitting on her bed staring at the moon, she was lonely. She heard her father stop Kaito kid from stealing the jewel so he would come home much later. She wishes that Kaito was here. She had already realized that she was in love with him, but doesn't have the courage to tell him. She sighs.

"Maybe I should go to bed" she then was about to fall asleep when she hears a knock at her balcony window. She looks and sees a figure. "What on earth" she then get up and open the window. She then gasp. "Kaito kid" then she runs inside and tries to call 911, but then her phone disappear.

"No wait Aoko let me explain." he say he then walks in while holding his right shoulder.

"Why the hex should I" she ask while walking away a little more.

"No it's me Kaito Kuobra" He then takes off his hat and monocle "see"

Aoko was then about to say he was lying, but she then looks in his eyes. Even if he was using poker face she was able to see though it like it wasn't even their. "Kaito …but…why" She ask surprise.

He was about to tell her but then collapse.

"KAITO" Aoko yells as she runs to him and sees his wounded shoulder "Oh Kaito, hold on I'll go get some stuff" Aoko then runs to get some bandages, scissors, water ect. She then returns to Kaito and then begins to work on him.

(In my version Aoko studying to be a nurse)

After a half an hour she finally got the bullet out of him, cleans his wound and bandages it up tightly. Then when Kaito began to explain why he became Kaito Kid the II. So he can find who murder his parents and ect. Then when he finish his story Aoko was speechless.

"Aoko are you going to call the police, or tell your dad about me" Kaito ask seriously.

Aoko then began to cry "Kaito of course I won't" Kaito then stares at her.

"But don't you hate me, you know because I steal and make a fool out of your dad" he said very softly Aoko was then about to say something but was cut off. "But Aoko, before you call the police" he then made a blue rose with a white stem and petal appear "I just want you to know that I love you, and I always will"

Aoko then begins to cry. She then take the pose and say "Kaito you also stole something else without even knowing" She then lean in and kisses Kaito a long and passionate one. Kaito was surprise, but also return the kiss happily. After they broke up for air Kaito ask

"What is that I stolen" Aoko smiles

"You stole my heart and first kiss" Then Kaito smiles as Aoko continuous "I love you to Kaito" Then they kiss again. Then after a hour of kissing and talking they began to get tired.

"Do you want to sleep with me" Aoko ask then Kaito get a pervert grin. "I mean sleep next to me not with me" Even though Kaito was disappointed he was happy to sleep next to her. Kaito and Aoko both get under the cover. Aoko was wearing her pajamas as Kaito was just wearing his pants with no shirt. As they lay next to each other, Kaito then wraps his arms around Aoko's waist. He then whispers in Aoko's ears

"I love you"

Aoko smiles then say "I love you too" They then fell asleep while she was holding onto her blue rose. A rose that was only meant for her. For she was Kaito Blue Rose


End file.
